


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the False Confession

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: In which Tigger suspects something is wrong and Rabbit receives a catalogue in a plain wrapper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Confession" Challenge.
> 
> There are occasional suggestions which don't go with a child's story.

Someone had trampled through the corner of Eeyore’s thistle patch; the one where all the best thistles were growing and which he had been looking forward to reaching (in so far as Eeyore ever looked forward to anything).  Everyone had gathered round and was discussing who the culprit could be.  
  
Finally, a small voice said, “It was me.”  There was a pause and then Rather Timid Hedgehog added, “I was after the juiciest worm.  I got it for you.”  
  
And Rather Timid Hedgehog dropped a worm at the feet of Smaller Hedgehog, who blushed, gave a little giggle and then picked up the worm and fluttered her eyelashes at Rather Timid Hedgehog.  (Smaller Hedgehog came from a family named Small, Smaller, Smallest and Tiny, Tiny was an unexpected and rather late addition to the family.)  
  
Everyone glared at Rather Timid Hedgehog, and then carried on with their own business.  Everyone, except Tigger, who looked around curiously, before saying to Rabbit, “I can’t believe RT Hedgehog would have done that, he’s never as much as put a spine out of line before.”  
  
Rabbit, who would know about such things, because RT was one of this many friends and relations, agreed.  
  
“In which case,” Tigger said, “this is another case for Sherlock Holmes.”  And he put on the sou’wester, which he’d been carrying around with him in the hope there would be a further opportunity to wear it, before adding, “I must send a telegram to Watson immediately.”  
  
Tigger took out a piece of paper and a pencil stub and wrote.  COME AT ONCE, IF ~~CUMF~~ . OH, JUST COME.  He handed the piece of paper to Rabbit.  
  
Rabbit looked at it and said, “Don’t look at me.  My catalogue arrived this morning and I’m going home to look through it.”  He held up the catalogue which was discretely wrapped in brown paper.  
  
“Ooh,” Tigger said, “are you planning on ordering anything from it?”  
  
“Possibly.  After all, you did say you wanted some handcuffs.”  
  
“The crimson furry ones?”  Tigger looked round, conscious the handcuffs consulting detectives owned didn’t tend to be of that description.  
  
No-one seemed to have noticed, except Piglet, who sidled up to Rabbit and said quietly, “Can I have a look at your catalogue, too?”  
  
“Certainly, Piglet,” Rabbit replied, “If we order together we can save on postage.”  
  
As Rabbit and Piglet left, Pooh Bear said, “I think it’s my turn to be Watson, because Eeyore is the victim this time.”  
  
“Excellent idea,” Tigger said.  “We can have two Watsons, just like David Burke and Edward Hardwicke.”  
  
Eeyore said it was fine by him, so the only one who was in the least put out was Owl, who complained Tigger bore no resemblance to Jeremy Brett, but that fact was deemed irrelevant.  
  
Tigger and Pooh looked at the thistle patch and Tigger pointed out the footprints of whoever had trampled through the thistles.  “Those aren’t hedgehog prints,” he said.  
  
They followed the footprints till they found a small mound of soil.  Pooh scraped the soil away and discovered some buried acorns.  
  
“See, I knew it wasn’t RT Hedgehog,” Tigger exclaimed triumphantly.  “It was Squirrel all along.”  
  
“Do you think Squirrel will remember where he left the acorns?” Pooh asked.  
  
“Of course not, he never does.”  
  
“In which case, can I take them back for Piglet?  Because if he’s getting me something from Rabbit’s catalogue, I’d like to give him something in return.”  
  
“Certainly.”  Tigger paused then added, “Brilliant, Pooh.”  
  
Pooh looked slightly surprised.  He had been called lots of things in his time, but brilliant wasn’t one of them.  
  
“I had been wondering why RT said he had broken the thistles,” Tigger continued.  “He did it to impress Smaller.”  
  
“Are you going to tell everyone you’ve solved the case?” Pooh asked.  
  
“In this case I think the solution will be its own reward.  Squirrel won’t remember anything.  RT and Smaller are happy.  And we know the truth.  So let’s head to Rabbit’s house and see if they’ve placed their order yet.”  



End file.
